


Demon in a bottle.

by Hoonta_Of_Fics



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 13:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18830002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoonta_Of_Fics/pseuds/Hoonta_Of_Fics
Summary: Lena’s addiction catches up with her when Kara is revealed to be supergirl.





	Demon in a bottle.

The apartment was silent. Usually Kara could hear the clacking of Lena’s laptop keyboard at 2AM. But not tonight, making her heart sink. What if something happened? What if she was killed? Hurt? The endless scenarios raced in her head, quickly getting worse and worse by the second. She was still at work - finishing up an article she’d been putting off for the last 3 weeks. Quickly sending the article to Snapper’s inbox, she flew home. Going from 0 to Mach 1 in 20 seconds, making it the fastest she’s flown. 

Arriving at their shared studio penthouse, she found empty wine bottles everywhere. Lena’s unconscious body laid on the couch, her right arm dangling off the couch, while her left was across her body - still clutching a wine glass. Kara swiftly jolted over to Lena’s aid, immediately trying to wake her. ‘Lena?’ Kara asks, trying to get a response from lena as she moves her in a seated position on the couch. She does get a response, but only in the form of a low groan from the still (Relatively) unconscious Lena. 

‘K-kara?’ Lena barely says, had Kara not had superheating, she wouldn’t have heard it. And with it, ad huge weight was lifted from Kara’s mind. 

To Kara’s surprise, Lena got up - stumbling to do so. Lena could barely walk a few feet before needing to kneel. 

‘You need to -‘ Kara stated with concern in her voice. 

‘You. You need to leave me alone. ‘Miss Danvers’ or should I say ‘Supergirl?’’ Lena taunts her name. She’d just learned that her girlfriend of 2 years had been lying to her, that she was - and had been - Supergirl. Lena had found the ‘demon in a bottle’ as it where. 

Kara so desperately wanted to hold her and make sure she was ok. But Lena smacked her hand away when she did. 

‘So. What’s your real name? Is it Kara Danvers? Supergirl? Or some third thing?’ Lena spat our each name, as if it were beneath her. 

‘Is that why you dated me? To get information? To start all those wonderful projects we did? To buy CatCo and give you your pathetic little job back?’ Lena stopped her rant to face kara, who’s been holding back tears as she tries not to cry in front of her. 

It broke Kara’s heart to hear Lena think like this, or even to see her like this. 

‘I’ve got nothing for you.’ Lena takes a few aggressive steps forward. ‘No help.’ Another, even more aggressive steps. ‘No plans, no love. Nothing. Liar.’ Lena is now up in Kara’s face, harshly pointing into Kara’s chest on the word ‘Liar’ to emphasize the way she now views all aliens, thanks to Kara. 

Lena stands for a few more moments before collapsing. 

 

THE NEXT MORNING

Lena wakes up in her bed, now with a splitting headache. She notices Alki-seltzer on her bedside table, guessing that Kara must’ve made it for her. 

Exiting her bedroom, she’s not prepared for the sight in front of her. She sees what Kara saw when she walked in, the wine bottles on the floor. But what Kara didn’t notice, was the broken picture of them during winter, another one of Kara’s needy pleas got Lena to finally take the picture with her. Lena looks stoic as Kara is as bubbly as ever. Now, looking back, what she wouldn’t give to have more of these. Kara was nowhere to be found, she must’ve been at work, she figured. Lena felt lost. The clock read 10:22 AM, the latest Lena’s slept in since she was a teenager. But she felt out of place, even in her own house, as if time itself slowed down. Luckily, it wasn’t long before Kara got home for her lunch break. Lena practically jumped on Kara when she stepped through the door, apologizing up & down for what she did (and perhaps said) to her the night prior. 

‘Lena?’ 

‘Hmm?’ Lena had her face buried on Kara’s jacket, trying to stop her crying. 

‘Can you let go now? I have to put down my lunch.’ Kara, unsurprisingly, had gotten her favorite food- Chinese. 

Hating to ask, but still hungover, Lena asks Kara for some of her lunch - without asking for some of her lunch. 

‘Lena. Stop The Look you know I can’t resist.’ 

‘The Look’ being where Lena tilts her head, and guilts Kara into abiding to her requests. 

‘I’m kidding.’ Kara continues. ‘I got some just for you.’ 

AN HOUR LATER. 

Lena’s coming out of her hangover, thanks to the help of Kara. 

‘Kara?’ Lena pauses, bracing herself for the response. ‘What did I say last night?’ 

Kara stops scrolling on her phone. Tears fill her vision as she remembers the night before. Putting her phone down, she buries her face in her hands, silently shaking. 

Lena felt her heart sink into the bottom of her stomach - god, what did she do? 

‘You um….’ Kara’s voice cracking as she’s recovering. ‘Y-you….’ Kara barely able to speak, before going back to sobbing. 

At that point, Lena learned to stop asking. Feeling the weight of the guilt, lena comes closer to Kara, hugging her. 

‘I’m sorry.’ Lena softly says. She doesn’t even remember what she said, only to never say it again. 

END


End file.
